


One in Two

by Ilikememes128



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28739880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilikememes128/pseuds/Ilikememes128
Summary: Drarry story, my friend Kesem helped me with it. He put the published one here:https://harrypotterfanfiction.com/viewstory.php?psid=341109&showRestricted
Relationships: Drarry - Relationship





	One in Two

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One in Two](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/741936) by Ilikememes128!. 



> When I finish the book, there will be fluff

A very beautiful afternoon, the sun is shining, the wind is softly blowing the trees and someone in Privet Drive 4 is in his thoughts about going back to Hogwarts after the second wizarding war. The Boy who lived is sitting on the couch, he's scratching his head and thinking: I've done with my studies, I defeated one of the darkest wizards of all time, the Ministry should hire me as an Auror. But what if they won't? Then I have to go back and get my degree. On the other hand, I feel uncomfortable even being between the walls. I have too many painful memories, I wish I had time to think about this, oh yeah, there was all summer to think this through. Okay, why should I go back? First, if the Ministry says no to me about being hired as an Auror. The second is Hermione, I would spend time with her while dealing with my issues, maybe she could help me. The third is Quidditch, I love flying and I feel so free when I'm on the broom.

Why should not I go? I feel already uncomfortable when I'm thinking about me, taking classes and....and the.....Slytherins, they probably hate me for killing their "hero". I don't want to be the punching bag, not again. Especially when Malfoy treats me like shit. In 6th year he was alone, how would he get back to that spoilt brat he was? I don't know but there is not much time to decide.

He sighed. Suddenly a brown owl landed in front of him. A letter was attached to its legs. Harry tied the letter off, opened it up, and acknowledged, it came from Headmistress McGonagall herself. As he read the lines as the more anxious he became. He was sweating, felt like a cannonball was in his throat and he could barely breathe. He took out a glass from the cabinets and let the glass filled with water. He felt an enormous pressure in his chest, his heart was pounding violently as he drank the glass of water. His hand was shaking that he almost dropped the glass. He took some deep breaths and sat down in the living room. The owl was still there waiting for a response. Harry couldn't decide which option would be better going back for the degree or have faith in the Ministry. After ten minutes he took out a parchment and a quill ready to reply. The letter has been written. Harry attached it to the owl's leg murmured: I hope I made the right decision. The owl flew back to Hogwarts while another one flew in. Harry began to smile when he saw it. Out of happiness, he read the parchment when he realized it wasn't from his friends. The only person with grey eyes and blonde hair sent this piece of paper to his ex-arch enemy. None other than Draco Lucius Malfoy. This is what the letter was saying:

Dear Harry,

I know our relationship wasn't the best at Hogwarts, especially during the war but I just can't sleep with the fact I hurt you and your friends. I want to thank you for saving my life in the Room of Requirements. At that moment I realized that you couldn't let me die even if I wouldn't do the same for you. I guess you already got your letter from McGonagall to ensure (not) going back to finish your studies. If you didn't reply yet, I don't want to be one of the reasons you don't want to go back to school. I would like to have a civil relationship with the savior of the Wizarding World. I hope you are okay after everything you have been through. I would like you to send a reply but it's okay if you are still cold with me, I understand.

I hope we will see each other later.

Sincerely,

Draco Lucius Malfoy

Harry was shocked about the letter he got from Malfoy, he was speechless and petrified in a way but he was relieved and thrilled at the same time. He didn't know what to write him back and the letter stated he doesn't have to reply. Harry was fair enough to reply, at least three sentences. He enthusiastically began writing the letter. His thoughts were swirling in his head, he was thinking too much on a simple reply, why though? Malfoy wasn't that important to him or that's what Harry was thinking at the moment. A few minutes later he finished rereading it.

Draco Lucius Malfoy,

I got your letter and it surprised me you are willing to change. I did what I felt was right but despite your worries, I know you did save me a few times. When we let us be captured by Bellatrix you didn't identify me, you never wanted to kill Dumbledore and you gave my wand back to put an end to Voldemort once and for all. Your mum lied to the Dark Lord about me being dead. She was asking me if you are still alive. About going back to Hogwarts I decided I will. I need a degree to become a full-fledged Auror in the Ministry. Honestly, I was thrilled when I read your letter. I would love to maintain a civil relationship with you. If you will be alone on the train, I invite you. Don't worry about Ron and Hermione. I'll talk to them if it's okay to be civil to each other.

I hope we will see each other on the train.

Best wishes,

Harry James Potter

And that was that. He attached the rolled-up parchment to Draco's owl's leg and it flew back to the sender. The sky began to turn gray, the sun had set and Harry's stomach growled a bit, meaning it's supper time. He has cooked wellington sirloin with mashed potatoes and parsley. The middle was just perfect, not to chewy, not to soft. He took a great portion of the potatoes, two slices of the sirloin, and a glass of water. He sat down in front of the tv while turning it on. He was watching the news when suddenly he heard something is knocking on the window. Harry stood up, opened the window but the owl left leaving only a parchment behind on the cill. He opened and read it. He was smiling like a Halloween pumpkin outside of the front of the houses on October 31st. He didn't expect that night to get an answer to the invitation.

Harry,

Thank you for your invitation and for your forgiveness. I hope your friends will be as forgiving as you are. I think I saved your ass sometimes behind the curtains as you listed them. I actually never knew my mum was such a badass witch to lie to Voldemort himself. I am her first priority, then everything else. She is more understanding and protective of me than my father. As you explained your feelings about my first letter I was.......abashed. I kinda expected you to not reply to my words but you did. Thank you again for giving me a second chance. Oh, don't forget the two days left from summer.

Sleep well Potter.

He was about to reply unfortunately it was dark outside and the owl already flew away. He became a bit sad but he remembered he will have time on the train to talk to him anyway. After washing the dishes he went upstairs to take a bath with loads of bubbles. An hour later he got to bed but he couldn't fell asleep for some reason. His thoughts were storming inside as he was recollecting everything that happened that day. Before he took off his glasses and closed his eyes only one sentence was echoing in his mind. The sentence which Draco wrote to him: Sleep well Potter. He found peace and under the softness of the blanket he bowed his head to dream.

He opened his eyes and found himself at the station with Ron, Hermione, and Draco.

"Hi guys! How was your summer?" Harry asked them curiously.

"It was quite....strange. We have been to Croatia and we had fun but it wasn't the same without...... Ron answered in a cracked voice.

"We know that you miss him, we miss him too." Hermione tried calming Ron down. "My break was a disaster as I explained them in the letters I've sent to you. On the other hand, I found them and reversed the spell, so everything is okay."

"Where they have been?" asked Draco calmly.

"They've been in Australia on a business trip. And you, Harry?"

"It was boring as hell. I only renovated the house a bit and owling you guys. Draco sent me an apologetic letter and I forgave him."

"That's why he is here with us," Ron growled at him.

"Yeah. I invited him to join us on the train if it's okay with you."

Ron and Hermione's faces became as dark as possible, their eyes melted, only their mouths were moving. Harry looked at Draco who was fading away into thin air. Harry was terrified. His whole body was shaking, his knees were too weak and he fell on the platform. His friends were screaming and shouting. "HOW COULD YOU INVITE THAT DEATH EATER TO JOIN US?! HE IS STILL A GIT, A WAR CRIMINAL. WHY WOULD WE FORGIVE HIM?! ANSWER HARRY!!! WHY?? WHYYY?? WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?

Harry woke up gasping for air, he was sweating, his head hurt as he was recalling those nasty words. He didn't understand what the whole situation was about. He knew for sure it won't be easy to make Ron and Hermione accept Draco as a civil acquaintance but this nightmare frightened him. Harry did not want to make them uncomfortable by being with someone who they dislike. He had second thoughts about inviting Draco but he already did it. He laid back and was trying to rest. Finally, he closed his eyes again and fell asleep.

At the Malfoy Manor Draco couldn't sleep either and he was thinking about Harry. He grabbed his diary and started writing his thoughts before going to bed. At dim light he was in his thoughts. It was hot inside the room, his lips were a bit dry, he felt sweat and he stank of his own lymph. He closed his diary in annoyance and went to take a refreshing shower. The time past 9 pm by then. He didn't even put his night-suit on because the warmth of the blanket he covered himself was enough. He fell asleep and he found himself with the golden trio at the train station. He was just a spectator. He was looking at Harry until that dream became a nightmare to the golden boy.

"What's going on?" Draco asked terrified. No one answered. He only saw Harry further and further from him while Ron and Hermione were terrorizing Harry.

"Please, stop! Don't hurt him! Hurt me instead!" The blonde was shouting in an effort to save his love. It was an excess try. No one heard his words. Then, everything turned into darkness. He felt lost like a kid without his mother. He fell to his knees crying in pain. His heart hurt so bad if someone was stabbing it in million times at once. Suddenly he awoke with tears trickling down his cheeks. He called an elf to bring him some nose rags. The elf was already back with the requested item. Draco was blowing his nose when the door opened letting some light in. It was Draco's mother, Narcissa Malfoy. She went to the edge of his bed ad sat down next to her son.

"Why are you awake dear?" She was asking while caressing his shoulder.

"I.....I just had.....a nightmare." Responded the blonde in hesitation.

"About what if I can ask. It was about him, am I right?"

"Yes......It was terrible. His own friends were shouting at him because he invited me to join them. Then everything was dark and cold, I felt.....lost. I've tried to stop them but I just.....couldn't." He explained while sobbing and being in his mother's hug.

"Are you afraid they will react that way?"

"Harry told me he informs them about me but still something wrong will happen."

"Don't worry Draco. They will accept you sooner or later, you have changed. If they can't see it then they don't even deserve to breathe the same air as you." Narcissa said reassuringly.

"Please, don't tell father. He would get me skinned alive if he had found out who I truly love." Asked his mum.

"I know but he will find out. I will help you along the way. I don't care about our bloodline if you are happy."

"Thank you mum." he tied his mother in a hug.

"Now, you need to get some sleep before going back to Hogwarts. You don't want to like a 'half-baked' cake." She smiled a bit.

"You're right, I don't. Goodnight mum."

"Sweet dreams Draco." She walked out to rest as well. Draco closed his eyes again, thinking about what the future has in store for him and Harry.

It was half eight in the morning. Harry was already awake and he was waiting to strike the alarm clock. Excluding his nightmare, he couldn't remember anything from last night. He doubted that inviting Draco was a good idea. He just didn't know what to do or say, if his friends would go nuts by the fact Draco is their friends as well, especially after the 'mudblood' and 'poor Ronny' business. At last, the clock alarmed, Harry turned it off and got out of bed. Going downstairs he noticed an owl outside the window. He let it in and took the letter. It came from Ron and Hermione.

Harry,

We hope you are alright all alone in that house. We would like to visit you today because after catching up we need to go to Diagon Alley. Let us know if you go back to school with us. Yeah, you read it right, us. I managed to change Ron's mind so we will be together again. Please write back and we will be there before you could say I am the Boy who lived. Just kidding. Oh, and the whole family wishes the best for you but Ginny. I hope you two make up.

See you later.

Ron and Hermione

Harry was paranoid now. He was happy to see them although he was scared to death how will they react to Draco. Harry tried to brush these thoughts off but couldn't. Maybe after breakfast, his mind can function properly. Ere he could eat he replied and sent the owl to the sender.

Hi guys,

I am fine and yes, I go back to school with you. I never thought someone was able to change Ron's mind about anything. Lol. I send my best regards to all of you as well including Ginny. 

Meet me in an hour.

Harry

It was time for making breakfast. He took out two slices of bread and put them in the toaster, then he poured a can of beans into a pot and put it in the oven to boil. Then he took a frying pan, poured just a drop of oil in it, and four slices of bacon to fry crispy. After that, he put a kettle filled with water to boil as well. He prepared sugar, milk, a plate, some cups with spoons, and some napkins. The bacon was ready and the toasts have just popped out of the toaster. He checked the beans but they were still a bit hard to chew so he left them to boil for ten more minutes. The water for the tea was whistling from the kettle. With a sudden movement, he took it off to fill his cup. He added some sugar and milk to mix them up with a bag of black tea. Finally, the beans were boiled. He filtered the water and placed three tablespoons of beans on the plate. He sat down at the table, dip the teaspoon into the cup. He took a bite of the toast and a slice of bacon and then sipped the tea. He felt great and calmer before getting out of bed. His thoughts calmed down as he consumed more of the first meal of the day. Fifteen minutes later he finished eating and went upstairs to brush his teeth and clean his face. Before he could open the toothpaste he heard someone was knocking on the door. He shouted out loud: "I'm coming, just a second." He took his wand and used some magic to speed up a bit. He ran down the stairs as a cattle horde would in an attempt to escape the predator. He opened the door and Hermione tied him in a hug as soon as possible.

"Hi, Harry! It's so good to see you safe and sound," said Mione.

"Hello, there mate!" interrupted Ron. Hermione let Harry go and went inside. The guests hung their bags on the hanger next to the entry.

"I am happy to see you two as well. Has something happened that I don't know?" asked Harry with a smirk on his face.

"No, we told you everything," Hermione replied while sitting down on the couch.

"I asked because.....there is something.....huge....that I need....to tell you."

"What is it? Like you and Ginny are broke up?" reacted Ron mockingly.

"Oh, shut up Ronald!" Hermione growled at him.

"No, it is not about me and Ginny," said Harry hesitant.

"No matter what it is, we are here. You can tell us anything," reassuring her best friend.

"Okay. I have thought about this how will you react. I don't know if you are willing to let him join us but I would really appreciate it."

"Who are talking about?" asked Ron curiously.

"He wrote me a letter asking my forgiveness and I gave him mine. I invited him to join us on the train because he will be alone probably. He has changed and I want you to give him a second chance."

"Wait, wait, wait.....are you.....talking about.....that bloody, fucking Malfoy?" asked Ron snarly.

"Ron, he didn't even mention his name. Calm down!"

"He guessed it though. The person I'm talking about is Draco Malfoy."

"I knew it. You are out of your mind?! Why would we let him in?! He has done many things to us to hate him!" announced Ron while standing up.

"RON! We came here to catch up, not to fight," said Hermione in a grave tone.

"Guys, SHUT UP!" shouted Harry loud as the glass could be shattered into million pieces. Everyone became silent and sat back.

Hermione tried to speak up but when she saw Harry's face she knew it is better to not say anything. Harry sighed and continued his monologue.

"I have thought you are my friends and you could make an effort to give Draco a second chance at least. I barely slept last night because I was terrified of your reactions to the news of Draco. Now, I want to know who is for or against the idea of Draco joining us?

Ron and Hermione exchanged a look. They were thinking for a minute or two before Hermione spoke up.

"Harry, if Draco told you he has changed and you can feel or see it somehow, then I trust you. I will give him a second chance not just because I don't want to hear your shout but we are after the war. It is a perfect opportunity to make a fresh new start."

"Thanks, Hermione. What about you Ron?"

"Listen...I need some time.....to think about this, mate. I-I don't want to breathe the same air as him. Malfoy hurt my family, Hermione, and you. Look, if I have to answer right away I would say no. I really need some time to think." explained Ron his thought to Harry and Hermione.

"You don't have much time only a day ere we go back to school." noticed Mione.

"I am very aware of that Mione. After we finished shopping I give you a proper answer, all right?

"I can't wait to hear it," said Harry teasing Ron.

"Harry, can I ask why is it so important to you?" asked Hermione carefully. Harry was hesitant to answer but he knew already why.

"Do you have any idea how does it feel to be by yourselves? All alone for an entire school year? Without anyone, you can go to talk about your tiniest issues? Guess what, I exactly know how does it feel Hermione. I don't want him to feel excluded from anywhere because it sucks to be alone, even for three months owling your best friends." said Harry while keeping his tears back.

"I......I......am very sorry. We should have made you come but-" the spectacled cut into her words.

"No, it's okay. I have told I wanted to enjoy some alone time and it was fun until the middle of July." Harry lowered his head and twiddled his thumbs. Hermione wreath her arms around Harry and Ron put his hand on his mate's shoulder to make sure they will be there for him, no matter what happens.

"What time is it?" queried the smartest witch of her age. Ron looked at his watch saying:

"It's half-past nine."

"We should head to Diagon Alley, shouldn't we?" demanded Mione.

"We have just arrived, what is the big rush? asked Ron astonished.

"Maybe the reason for the rush is to avoid heavy traffic. Wait a minute, can I pack cause I didn't have time to do it."

"Of course, just 'harry' up." Ron laughed at his own joke.

"Very witty Ron." returned Harry. He ran upstairs, got his wand, and some swish later he was ready to go. Not a huge luggage he carried. They grabbed their bags and got into the car. Ron started the vehicle and turned on the invisibility cloak. The blue machine started floating then went from the ground up in the sky. Five minutes later they have arrived to their destination. They closed the doors of the car meanwhile Granger told them to have their schoolbooks in. The noise was loud enough to hear nothing so she repeated herself.

"I have said to have our schoolbooks in."

"Okay. How many of them?" asked Ron.

"Not much Ron, four or five," answered Harry.

"You know what? I will buy them and you can go to the Quidditch shop."

"Hermione..."

"Yeah, Ron?"

"You're the best girlfriend in the world! Come on Harry before she changes her mind."

"You have one hour!" screamed Hermione after them. Entering the shop Ron was looking for new equipment and Harry was looking outside when all of a sudden he caught sight of Draco walking past with his mother. He ran after him greeting them. Draco and Narcissa turned around seeing the immortal wizard.

"Draco! Hey." greeted him while gasping for air.

"Hi, Harry. What are you doing here, near the Quidditch shop?"

"Ron needs a new set. Oh, how rude I am not to greet your mother. Good day! Harry Potter." shaking hands timidly with Mrs. Malfoy.

"Don't worry about it dear, you were in a rush. Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mother. I heard a lot about you."

"And we fought in your manor too. Thanks for saving my life in the Forbidden Forest."

"Don't mention it. Do your friends forgive my Draco?" she asked.

"Hermione already did on the other hand Ron is indecisive. He will tell me after shopping."

"See? I told you they will leave the past behind." She pointed her gaze at Draco.

"Yeah, you were right as always." Draco looked at Harry. "We were about to buy a new wand for me. Would you like to join us?"

"I would if I hadn't got your first wand with me." he grinned broadly at Draco.

"Did you.......kept it? For real?" Draco's lip starting to do a small smirk.

"Yes, it was always here in my inner pocket." Harry took it out and gave it back to its true owner. Draco was babbling:

"Um......uh......hm.....I.....don't know.....what to say. Thank you.....very much!" Draco was touched by the fact Harry kept his wand all along. His mother was glad they can go home earlier than suspected. Harry gave his hand for a shake but Draco rather gave Harry a hug. Ron was stepping out of the shop when he saw the blonde and his mate hugging. Meanwhile, the three said goodbye to each other. Harry was shit blue when he glanced at Ron staring at them. Draco and Narcissa left and the golden boy was blushing as hell.

"I see you two became friends already." noticed Ron.

"I.....just gave his wand back. I was about to give my hand when he-"

"I saw it. Harry, you were surprisingly happy actually."

"Was I?" Harry asked Ron confusing.

"I give him a second chance."

"What?"

"I said I give him a second chance." repeated his statement in defeat.

"Thanks, Ron! It means a lot to me."

"Alright, let's go get Hermione out of the bookshop," said Ron wearily. They stepped into the bookshop and Hermione was reading at one of the desks. The boys shook their heads. Hermione looked up saying:

"What? It is very exciting reading. Oh before asking I got our textbooks in the car."

"How the hell did you open it?" asked Ron remaining his mouth open with astonishment.

"It's AlohomOra, not AlohomorAAAAA!" pecked Ron at Mione. Harry and Ron laughed loud and long while Hermione's chin fell off.

At King's Cross Station the golden trio has arrived just in time. The train supposed to leave in fifteen minutes to Hogwarts. With their luggage they boarded the train and Harry's eyes were looking for Draco. He saw him nowhere. They took a compartment, seated and they put their suitcases above their heads. Harry restlessly moved around and given up hope that his ex-nemesis accompanies the three of them.

"Where is he?" asked Harry disappointedly.

"You mean......Draco?"

"Yes Mione, he accepted my invitation."

"Did you.....forgive him?!" demanded Hermione.

"Well, I saw them hugging and our best friend looked happy. If he is happy I do not want to be in his way," explained Ron.

"That's.......very sweet of you," said Mione while cuddling her boyfriend.

"What can I say? I can be soft as fluff." praised himself. They were laughing when out of the blue the door opened and the tall, blonde Slytherin boy was standing there in a low key. He looked inside and asked:

"Is there a room for one more?" Harry's eyes widened and his mouth was speechless. Draco and Harry looked into each other's eyes for a few seconds when Mione interrupted with an answer.

"Yes, there is," she smirked. "Actually, Harry has been waiting for you." Draco took a seat next to Harry.

"Were you afraid that I will break the promise of joining you?" Harry felt embarrassed by the question and he was looking down. Ron and Hermione started giggling a bit then the golden boy spoke up.

"Stop it, you guys!" He sighed and responded. "Honestly, yes. I was looking for you when we got here." he tried to avoid eye contact.

"In sooth nobody was awaiting me, not even Blaise or Pansy. I feel honored, I mean......truly." he looked at Hermione. "I want to apologize for all of that offensive racism I gave to you Granger. No matter your origins, you are the brightest witch around here." Hermione was a bit surprised but accepting his bows.

"Thank you, Draco. You can call me Hermione and it seems like I was right about to trust Harry," stated Hermione with a big smile.

"Did he egg you to forgive me, didn't he?" asked Malfoy curiously smirking and raising an eyebrow. Ron and Hermione nodded.

"Ron, I would like you to accept my apologies. I should never address your financial background and teasing you because of it. Money isn't everything and I know that by now." Ron was hesitant to speak or move but he gave his hand to the Slytherin 'barbie' for a shake.

"Malfo-I mean.....Draco. First I was unsure to forgive you after everything you have done to us in the last few years, but when I stepped outside of the Quidditch shop and saw you two hugging, I realized I have to leave the past behind. I have never seen Harry as happy as he felt at that moment, to tell the truth." Draco looked disconcertedly meanwhile Harry was looking outside the window observing the landscape. Draco glanced next to him asking something to change the topic.

"What is new outside there which caught your attention, Harry?"

"Oh, nothing. It helps me to relax and it wasn't as beautiful as now, am right?" said Harry in a dreamy voice.

"It is fascinating, the sky is blue and only a few clouds are sweeping up there. Can you guys find something in the clouds?" 

"Like shapes?" asked Ron uncomprehendingly.

"What else did you think of Ron?" returned Draco teasingly. All of them were looking for some shapes and let their imagination fly free. Ron pointed out one first.

"That cloud looks like a sandwich." Everyone cracked up and Hermione remarked:

"You are always looking for food, there is not even a second when you think about anything else than a sandwich filled with ham and cheese."

"That is not correct because I am thinking about Quidditch too," replied Ron blushing.

"Yea you're right. I forgot your broom and new set that you have just bought," said Mione in a sassy way. "I can see......a....a sheep." stated awkwardly. Draco was the next to reveal his inner thoughts through the clouds.

"I see.....the....no way. It can't be." said tremblingly then went on. "The Dark Mark." his eyes couldn't see anything else in the clouds but the symbol of fear and terror.

"Are you sure of that?" quizzed Harry from Draco. The blonde turned his head towards the others then grinning.

"I'm just fooling you guys." laughed while Harry punched him in the shoulder.

"You scared the hell out of me you git." told Harry to Draco and the blonde was still laughing.

"Okay, okay, alright...I saw....a silhouette of a guy. And you punching-me-in-the-shoulder?"

"Well, I saw a house with a chimney, and flue was flying up." Draco touched Harry's shoulder and asked:

"Would you like to know the meaning of the shapes you saw?" Everyone said yes. "Ron, you saw a sandwich. It means you really love to eat." Harry and Hermione were laughing.

"Nothing new if you ask me." said giggly Mione. Draco smiled a little and kept going on.

"Mione, you saw a sheep since you learn a lot and follow the rules like the sheep its flock."

"I.....don't know...if it's a compliment.....or a tease." looked at Draco confused.

"It's both. Harry, the reason you saw a house with a chimney flue is because of feeling at home. It can indicate Hogwarts or the company of your friends." smiled at Harry affectionately. Then Potter started yawning but showed interest in the meaning of Draco's cloud vision.

"What is the meaning of your shape you saw in the cloud?" asked curiously.

"I saw a person, a guy. It can imply missing or having someone important in your life." All of a sudden a girl was knocking on the door. It was non-other than the ginger-haired youngest one of all the Weasley family, Ginny. She looked at Malfoy furiously.

"Hi, guys and Malfoy." noticed him annoyingly. "Harry, can I have a word with you?" asked him happily. The boy stood up and went to an empty compartment nearby.

"What do you want to talk about?" demanded edgily. Ginny took Harry's hands to hers while looking into his eyes.

"Harry, I am so, so.......so sorry about the whole thing. I shouldn't react that way but it seemed like you were about to cheat on me. I still don't understand why did you want to bring me to that....festival shit. And I just want to make up if you-"

"Listen Ginny. I have never cheated on you. I expected you to have trust in me but I got disappointed. I am not sure if I want to be with someone who doesn't have faith in me at all." explained Harry carefully.

"So is it a no?" asked while faking some tears.

"Right now I don't need a relationship, plus you act like a git."

"I understand and what about Malfoy? Why is he sitting with you?" The others were guessing why would Ginny want to talk to Harry. Hermione looked concerned and Draco had no idea what was going on.

"Can someone fill me in?"

"Erhm.......Harry went to a Pride festival. Ginny wasn't too happy about it." yarn Ron.

"How's that? And what is a......Pride festival?" quizzed Draco.

"You see a Pride festival is about those people who can only fall in love with their own gender. They called homosexuals, gay or lesbian." explained Hermione.

"In a nutshell...Potter asked his girlfriend out to a festival where heterosexuals are not welcomed?"

"Pretty much, yea." nodded Ron while scratching his head. They suddenly picked up their heads when 'Hinny' began to fight.

"You only told me you don't need me because you already found someone," shouted Ginny in anger.

"Exactly, I found someone who trusts me, not like you." fired Harry back to his ex.

"Then we are over! I don't want to see you again, you.....faggot!" grimaced Ginny queasily at Harry.

"Fine by me! Everyone knows you cheated me with Dean four months ago, don't deny it!" He looked frustrated at the girl. A group of Ravenclaws was curiously watching the incident. Harry went back to their compartment crying in sadness. He sat down next to Draco and was sobbing. Nobody made a move or took an attempt to comfort him only the blonde Slytherin. He wreathed his left arm around Harry making him lean on Draco's shoulder. The blonde caressed his friend calming him down slowly.

"Let it all out. Don't hold it back," said Draco in a calm and comforting tone. Harry was crying more, his tears were falling down to the floor. After a while, he got tired and fell asleep. Harry was resting in Draco's chest snuffling. Draco found the heart-broken boy cute and lovely. Hermione and Ron felt incapable themselves, they were just watching them on the other side of the compartment.

The night has come and the train was supposed to arrive in an hour to the final stop. Luna was selling the Quibbler while wearing a very unusual pair of glasses. They were shaped like waves with spikes in the color of red and purple. She arrived at Harry's. Ron opened the door telling Luna that Harry is sleeping.

"Hi Luna, please be quiet as you see-"

"Oh, no problem. Would you like a copy of the Quibbler?" asking them silently.

"Thank you, I'd like to read something," said Mione.

"Here you go. What was that big fight about? Did Ginny and Harry-"

"Yes," told Draco to the quirky girl.

"And now he is sleeping on your chest. He looks so comfortable when he's asleep," remarked Luna. "I don't bother you guys, I leave him to rest." With that, she went away.

"How could you comfort him?" asked Mione curiously.

"I just did what I felt was right."

"We were never able to calm him down. Strange that Harry found peace between your arms." noticed Ron disappointed.

"I don't mind actually. He was the first one who believed I'm capable to change for the better. This is the least I can do for him in return." commented Draco while smiling broadly. Forty minutes later the train was getting slower and slower which could mean one thing. It has arrived at Hogwarts Station. Draco caressed Harry's face to wake him up.

"I hope you slept well, sleeping beauty." The golden boy got up still tired. Everyone grabbed their luggage and got out of the train.

"How do you feel Harry?" asked Mione worrying about her friend's mental state. 

"I'm still afflicted on the other hand I feel relieved."

"Are you over my sister then?" queried Ron. Harry was not in the mood to answer and Draco noticed his sweetheart was becoming frustrated by the question. The blonde stepped next to Ron to explain his thoughts.

"Psst, Ron. I don't think it's a good idea to bother him with Ginny. Give him time and he will be over her." said whispering.

"What do you know about him? You have just joined us, don't tell me you know him better than me." answered irritated by Draco. 

"Ron, he has a point. You can see clearly Harry isn't in the mood to talk about this," explained Hermione helping Draco out of the claws of her boyfriend. Ron looked away while kept walking towards the castle. Harry beckoned to Draco.

"I just want to say, thank you for being with me and letting me sleep on you for a few hours." flattered Harry.

"You're welcome Harry." smiled while looking at Harry.

"It felt so comfortable to sleep on you like all of the problems of the world had just faded away into the void." explained the Gryffindor.

"Really?" he giggled. "Are you feeling better?"

"Certainly!" Everyone walked into the school, put their luggage, and went to the Great Hall for the opening ceremony. Harry, Ron, and Hermione found their place at the Gryffindor table however Draco had to sit with the Slytherins. He found a seat when a familiar voice hit him in the ear. Draco glanced at his friend Pansy.

"Draco! It's good to see you back here." she hugged him tightly.

"Hi Pansy, I would never skip a year."

"I know." she smiled. "I heard Potter and Weaslette fighting on the train. Did they...?" asked a bit concerned.

"Unfortunately. He was crying until he fell asleep on me. He was cute tho." Pansy was about to shake in excitement.

"Did he broke up with that bitch to be with you?"

"No." replied monotone.

"Okay, you must tell me everything after the feast."

"No worries, I would tell you anyway." while smirked at her.

After the feast, everyone was headed to bed, except Harry, who pulled Draco out of the crowd to an empty hallway. Harry looked astonished at the blonde while the Slytherin was hushing him.

"Sssshhh! It's just me." apprised him of being quiet. Draco asked roughly the meaning of this.

"What the heck are you doing? I was about to go to sleep. What is more important than my beauty-sleep?" said in a playful tone.

"Sorry, I....just....wanted to spend....a bit more time.....with you." explained shyly. The Gryffindor was both nettled and grateful but he couldn't go anywhere other than to his bed. It was a bit late however he couldn't stop thinking about the possibility of doing something kinky with Draco. He didn't care about detention. The only thing he felt was safety and a fuzzy, warm feeling in his chest while looking at Malfoy. He sighed a bit and asked curiously:

"What is in your mind to do Draco?"

"I was thinking about going down to the Great Lake."

"For a walk and talking I guess." said calmly. Draco nodded and was setting off asking:

"If you don't mind my company." smiled reassuringly. Harry followed the blonde in silence. In the Gryffindor tower, Ron and Hermione noticed Harry hadn't come back with them. They were pacing back and forth uncomprehendingly when McGonagall stepped inside the common room.

"Good evening everyone! I'm so sorry to bother you so late, I would like to have a word with those who are attending their 7th year now because of the war. Is every student here?" asked the question but no answer came. She repeated herself.

"Is every student here in their 7th year?" asked them dourly. Everyone was looking around searching for missing students and the only one who was missing was Harry. By that time McGonagall noticed herself the famous golden boy was nowhere to be found within the walls.

"Where is Harry Potter?" stopped for a moment, everybody was in silence. She glanced at the golden 'duo'. "Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, do you have any idea where the savior of the Wizarding World can be?" queried trustingly. Hermione and Ron swallowed a bit and looking shakily at the headmistress.

"We........don't know professor. He was right behind us when we headed back to our dorms," announced Hermione tremulously.

"What a coincidence because someone from the Slytherins is missing as well. I haven't the faintest idea what those two can do to each other, I just cling to a hope they are both alive." explained her concerns about the boys.

"Excuse me, did you say someone from Slytherin is missing as well?" asked Ron looking confused.

"Yes Mr. Weasley, you heard me correct. I really hope for their sake to come back as soon as possible or else I have to give those naughties two-month detention and taking 80 points from both houses." stated strenuously while heading to the Hufflepuffs.

"Ron? Where they could be and who had the brilliant idea to go away like that?" asked Hermione her boyfriend furiously.

"Maybe they are just talking in an empty corridor and we all know Draco had the idea since Harry was right behind us."

"When they come back they will taste my wrath," said Hermione menacingly.

"Calm down, I'm sure they will be here in no time." reassured his girlfriend while hugging her. At the lake, the two runaways sat down on a rotten stump gasping for air after their race.

"I.......never thought.......you are......faster.....than me, eeerh." Draco's lungs were no more run left in them.

"I have........practiced.......while......we were hunting......the Horcruxes." said Harry.

"That could be fun......eeehhhm." still gaining back consciousness. The blonde was looking at Harry who was drinking from the lake. He stood up and walked next to him asking a bit disgusted:

"Are you kidding me? How can you drink this water unfiltered?" Harry even washed his face just to annoy the Slytherin. "Aaah, ooh!" Meanwhile washing his face, the glasses fell off.

"My glasses!" exclaimed Harry and went on. "They must have fallen off into the water, but in this darkness, I can't even see my nose."

"Well, if you hadn't washed your face with that filthy water it wouldn't fell off." said teasingly Draco to the boy. Harry was in despair which was visible in spite of the night. Draco crouched and was looking for the glasses carefully not to break them. He felt a thin metal rod, took them, and cleaned with his jumper sleeves. He was about to give it back when the moon shone and Harry's eyes were reflecting the light. Draco was enchanted by those gems of emerald, he couldn't even move his own eyes. The environment went to sleep as no sound was heard but their breathing. They kenned into each other's souls as they kept looking at one another' eyes. They were sweating, their hearts were racing with adrenaline, they felt uncomfortable but at peace at the same time. Draco lifted his right arm to touch Harry's left cheek gently. The Gryffindor slowly began to smile as he felt the blonde's fingers. Finally, the Slytherin had the courage to speak up.

"I......never saw.....your face......without.....your glasses. Your eyes......are shining brighter......than the Sun at day and the Moon at night." flattered Draco.

"You did.......but......in a time.......of despair." returned Harry. Both of them felt a beautiful, fuzzy, and warm feeling in their hearts. They smiled and laughed happily. Then the blonde gave back the glasses to its owner.

"We should go back, everyone is looking for us by now." ruined the golden boy the moment. 

"No one is looking for me, maybe Pansy but still." said in a sad tone.

"That's right, she is looking for you. The others in Gryffindor are doing the same as well." stated reassuringly.

"I can't believe you."

"Why?"

"Somehow you know exactly what to say to comfort me."

"That's great." They were heading back to the castle and Harry tried to have a conversation with Draco. "When I fell asleep on the train, I felt in paradise." Draco looked at his partner in runaway bonnily. The boy explained it further. "It almost felt like......I was............home." The blonde stopped when he heard this coming from Harry's mouth. He asked him to repeat it.

"Can you say it again?" The Gryffindor stopped as well looking back at Draco.

"I felt like I was home," repeated himself while waiting for a reaction from the blonde. Malfoy set off speechless and was thinking:

It could be true? Harry would have the same feelings for me as I have for him? I feel he has, but I'm not sure. How am I going to be his friend if I don't even know he fell in love with me or not? I need some time alone for a while. He lifted his head up while Harry was waving him to come a bit faster. I do not want to ruin things between us, he told me he felt at home.....with me. Why am I scared, why do I want to do things I would never like befriending his pals. Aargh....he means.........the most to me. I can't be the enemy now. I just want to go to my bed and fuck h-

All of a sudden Harry touched Draco's shoulder bringing him back to reality. The blonde jumped up in his pants shouting:

"Huuh?! Harry?!" The Gryffindor was giggling holding back a loud laugh.

"Were you in your thoughts?" asked him teasingly.

"Eh, yea," responded Draco. They have arrived and walking to their dorms. At the entrance, McGonagall was waiting for them and they got detention for one week.

The next morning in the Great Hall Hermione smacked Harry's head with the latest Daily Prophecy.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! WHERE THE BLOODY HELL WERE YOU AT WITH MALFOY???!!" She was shouting so loud that even the ghosts awaken from death. Before he entered Draco heard what the brightest witch was shouting about. He went to the Gryffindor table to save Harry's ass.

"It was my fault, Mione. I made him follow me to the Great Lake, he did nothing wrong."

"Yes. You're right. DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY! WHERE THE FUCKING HELL WERE AT WITH HARRY??!!" She smacked the blonde too.

"Ow, ow, oww." sucked his teeth while taking care of the pain caused by Granger. Ron took out his wand and put a healing spell on Draco to ease the pain.

McGonagall stepped to Hermione rolling her eyes.

"I believe they have got their detention already Ms. Granger, you don't have to hurt them. I thought they were killing each other, but it seems like they follow the lead" said McGonagall defending the runaways.

"They were scaring the bloody hell out of me with their stupid runaway."

"Trust me, they will get what I have stored in for them," reassured Mione. With that she walked away, she sat down and started asking:

"What did you guys do at the Great Lake?"

"We were racing there actually-"

"And he defeated me after that he washed his face-"

"My glasses fell off and he was looking for them." The others were shocked at them as they were finishing each other's sentences.

"I found them and his eyes made me happy-"

"And his eyes enchanted me either then-"

"I gave him back his glasses and we were heading back-"

"While having a bit strange conversation about the events on the train." Hermione's chin fell off. She was hesitant to ask more questions. Ron was laughing at her reaction and caressed her gently. Harry and Draco didn't even realize what just happened. They were looking at the others confused what are they looking at so strange.

"Erhm, why are you guys looking at us like we were ghosts?"

"You two, didn't even realize what just happened?" demanded Hermione rousingly.

"No, what was strange?" asked Draco confused.

"You guys were finishing, each other's thoughts like, it was normal." stated the top student.

"I didn't notice. You Draco?"

"Erh, no, not at all." He and Harry exchanged a look and sat down to have breakfast. The first week was like this incident, more synchronicities occurred between the two. The witnesses felt an electrical atmosphere whenever the Slytherin and Gryffindor were talking or just walking next to each other. Ron and Hermione were suspecting maybe Harry and Draco were supposed to be together in a romantic relationship but they did nothing to prevent it to happen. After classes, Harry invited Draco to the Gryffindor tower to do their homework. They went upstairs to Harry's dorm taking their assignments out of their bags. They had no idea time flew by and the night ruled the sky. They have just finished everything when Draco noticed the starry sky.

"Is it night time already?" asked curiously.

"It seems like."

"I need to go back before I get caught." started packing in panic.

"What if I say you could stay the night here?" suggested Harry but the blonde didn't like the idea at first.

"Where would I sleep? On the floor?" laughed at the Gryffindor. Harry grabbed Draco's hand, looking at him saying.

"In my bed. I will sleep on the couch down there."

"Thank you for the offer, but-"

"No but. You can't risk getting caught and detention," said Harry in a firm tone. "Let's sleep like we did on the train." Draco was trembling and couldn't say anything. Harry was looking at him with a happy smile and the blonde didn't resist to say:

"Okay. Just one time, for this week." stated the Slytherin. Harry nodded. They changed into night-suits and went to bed. Harry rested his head on Draco's chest while he was wreathing his arm around the Gryffindor. They snugged themselves at last.

"Goodnight Harry."

"Sweet dreams Draco." They fell asleep in an instant. In the morning hours, Harry was talking in his dream and Draco was half asleep.

"I feel home when I'm in your arms," said Harry unconsciously. Draco gave the golden boy a forehead kiss whispering:

"I feel home when I'm with you." They were in deep sleep after the confession of the unconscious mind. Draco was happy his dream came true, in a way.

It was half-past six and everyone was sleeping but the Slytherin boy. He knew he had to go before the others wake up otherwise all of the Gryffindors would beat him to the ground and he didn't want to be bruised. He saw as the sun was coming up replacing the moon and the stars. Then he looked at the boy who was still resting his head on his chest snuffling. Draco smiled at the sleeping beauty and was stroking Harry's cheeks. He was deep in his thoughts.

I can't believe I have stayed the night with Potter. He is so willful sometimes, at least I didn't get caught again thanks to him. He saved me from one more week of detention. Draco looked outside watching the birds tweeting and flying around the tower. Then he looked at Harry again.

That statement he said in his sleep was unexpected. Maybe he was dreaming about me then why did he tell me he was feeling home in my arms? Would he awake? No way, I whispered to him but no response came. I have to get up and dressed the only problem is how? He is sleeping on me, he is so........adorable, I don't want to wake him up he looks so peaceful. The time must be around 7 am, I have no choice I have to. Draco was stroking the Gryffindor's cheeks more and more chanting calmly:

"Harry, Harry. Get up. It's time to wake up." Harry slowly opened his eyes yawning and smiling at Draco.

"How did you sleep?" asked tiredly the golden boy from the blonde.

"Very well, and you?" Harry lifted his head while relying on his arms. He rubbed his eyes and put his glasses on. Draco sat at the edge of the bed to get dressed. While Draco was pulling on his trousers Harry answered:

"Specifically well compared to the last couple of days." said absently. The Slytherin rose his eyebrow and pointed his sight at Harry with a marveling look on his face.

"How comes?"

"I have..........nevermind. It's probably nothing." commented while brushing the topic off. The boy tried to avoid eye contact with the blonde but it was unsuccessful. Both of them got dressed up and ready to leave. They silently went downstairs, opened the portrait. Draco let Harry go first but tickling his nape. The Gryffindor ducked in laughter. Harry slapped the Slytherin slightly then kept going on to the Great Hall for breakfast. Both of them were laughing and suddenly Draco ran past the Gryffindor. He played along so he ran after the bastard.

"Wait till I get my hands on you!" shouted Harry across the hallway. The blonde was faster this time. He stopped a bit then said:

"Then, you have to catch me first." stated playfully. Draco started running again and at the corner, he bumped into McGonagall. 

"What is the meaning of this Mr. Malfoy?" She heard steps coming from the way where the Slytherin boy came. "Oh, here comes your new partner in crime. Mr. Potter?" she asked the boys indignantly. Harry was gasping for air but managed to answer.

"We were headed to the Great Hall professor." McGonagall looked reproachingly and was about to speak but she thought for a second.

"Next time do not race inside the school! I take 10 points from both of you. Oh, I would like to know where were you that night."

Harry started talking but Draco interrupted him.

"After the feast me and-"

"I made him go to the Great Lake professor." McGonagall and the Gryffindor were confused by the fact that Draco would take the blame. The headmistress glanced outside a bit then looked at them again and sighed.

"As I see you two became friends which is good. I ask you to behave properly especially in the early hours. Have a nice day boys." She walked away while Harry and Draco couldn't hold their laugh back. They entered the Great Hall where Hermione and Ron were waiting for their friends. Draco sat at his table with Pansy. Ron was suspicious about the events that just happened.

"What were you doing mate?" asked Harry out of curiosity.

"Er..erm.......we were racing." stated while laughing from ear to ear. They began to have their breakfast. Harry couldn't stop smiling not even for a millisecond. Ron and Hermione were whispering to each other.

"He smiles like a clown," commented Ron. Hermione smacked her boyfriend with her spoon.

"Harry is happy! After three months but who was the one racing him?" queried the witch.

"I'm willing to bet Malfoy was racing him." In the next couple of days, the two boys were bonding more and more. They were teasing each other with silly, but funny nicknames or doing some harmless pranks to one another. Meanwhile, Ron and Hermione felt excluded from all of these things. They have tried to reason Harry to hold himself back a bit but then the golden boy didn't take their hint. Pansy and Blaise were laughing with Draco and Harry to ease the tension. At the end of September, every student was allowed to go to Hogsmeade. Draco wanted to ask out the Gryffindor but was afraid someone else will or Harry might reject his offer.

It's time to ask him out. But what if he says no? No way, we were having fun from the first day of school, how on earth would he say no?

Don't think about it, just do it! Draco approached Harry shyly but tensely. Potter was reading a book under a tree in the yard.

"Hey, Scarhead." Harry looked up and smiled.

"Hi, Ferret. Don't you have Herbology class?" asked him suspiciously.

"I would but Professor Spout is ill, so I have a free period."

"Lucky! Not fair, I should study for my Potions test. I know nothing." said despondently. Draco exactly knew what he has to do.

"This weekend is Hogsmeade. I was thinking about to ask...........you.....out." Harry looked at Draco and giggled. The blonde was afraid of what will the golden boy say. He was super sweaty and trembling like a leaf in the cold wind, Harry on the other hand was sure.

"Would you like to ask me out properly?" he smirked a bit. Draco rolled his eyes but followed the flow.

"Harry, would you like to come with me to Hogsmeade?" The Gryffindor stood up taking the Slytherin's hands. They met eye to eye again.

"I would love to spend this weekend with you Draco." The blonde was smiling broadly, almost jumping high because of the happiness he felt. Then he came back to reality, clearing his throat, and said:

"I can give you my Potion notes to study and maybe I can help you to prepare for the test." Harry nodded while Draco pat his shoulder.

"I'll see you on the train, Ferret."

"Thanks, Scarface." As he promised Draco prepared his partner for the Potions test in two hours. Harry waved at Draco as he was stepping inside the classroom.

"Wish me luck." said the Gryffindor excited.

"You don't need luck, just use your bloody brain." The slim, tallboy was smiling at the golden boy who was also smiling in safety. Harry wrote the essay with confidence. He was the first one to finish it, everyone else was looking at Harry in shock including Hermione. Professor Slughorn grinned and said:

"Wow boy. This is perfect and in a very short time too." The professor padded Harry's upper arm and let him go. He said goodbye and walked out of the class. He glanced at Draco next to the door in surprise.

"Ooh?! Were you waiting for me?" The Slytherin smiled a bit and asked:

"You were the first one, weren't you?"

"Yeah, so that means you were waiting for me." Draco nodded a little and said:

"I heard Slughorn was satisfied with your essay. I told you to use your brain and it seems like you followed my advice." commented ostentatiously. "Don't forget, tomorrow is Hogsmeade." noticed the blonde.

"I know, I know. Where will we go?"

"I was figuring maybe we could eat ice cream for the last time in this year. If you don't mind it but you can give any suggestion." Harry was thinking a bit however he had no other idea what should they do.

"It's perfect but wait.....I never saw ice cream in the wizardry world until now." Draco started laughing and caressed Harry at his shoulder. They walked to have dinner at the Great Hall and after the feast a long sleep. The next day in the Gryffindor common room everyone was preparing for the weekend. Ron asked Hermione out and she said yes but Ginny didn't find anyone to go on a date with. Especially after breaking up with the wizard who defeated the Dark Lord. She was insecure to even escort her friends to the station. She wasn't in the mood to go, she felt like an unwanted prey to be hunted by a guy who cares about her well-being. She went upstairs and knocked on Harry's door as the last result. The boy opened it with an 'I'm not interested in you' face and commented:

"If you want to ask me out, you are late. Someone else already did it, sorry." He left the door open and Ginny stepped in slowly.

"Oh, I guess you know me too well." smiled awkwardly at the Gryffindor while Harry was preparing for Hogsmeade. He said nothing.

Ginny was in silence then erupted like a volcano.

"Please Harry, forgive me I can't live without you. Please.......take me back." pleaded to the golden boy sobbingly but Harry shoved her off with the most reasonable and the most simple answer he could ever give:

"I am much happier without you Ginny." With that Ginny ran out to her dorm followed by a loud scream and shout. She slammed the door and locked it. Downstairs to the others, Ginny's tantrum came as a surprise. Harry went down as well and left the tower. After 15 minutes walking, he got on the train and he saw Draco instantly sitting some seats further the door. He approached him with a genuine smile.

"Hi, Blondie." Harry sat down while the Slytherin greeted him as well.

"Hey Lightning. It's good to see you."

"The pleasure is mine. How things went while preparing?" asked curiously. Draco took his right arm on the window sill then looked at the golden boy.

"Nothing special. Only the most irritating question happened." He stopped for a bit. "Who are you going with?" Harry looked liberally and he told the blonde what happened in the Gryffindor tower.

"Ginny tried to ask me out but I rejected her offer. Now she is sobbing in her dorm." Draco clicked his tongue and looked outside.

Some seconds later he spoke up.

"What a hysterical girl. I see why you broke up with her. You will find someone better." Draco was meaning himself secretly. Harry felt a bit uncomfortable talking about his love life. He looked outside too and the silence remained until they arrived at Hogsmeade. While setting of the train Draco shouted: "The last one pays" and he ran away. Before the boy knew it the blonde was far as the eye couldn't reach. He felt an urge to run after him but he didn't.

"You can be so childish," he screamed after Draco in disappointment who at the end ran back to Harry wearily. 

"I thought.....the ice cream would be......more delicious......if we heat ourselves up." said while relying his hands on his bond knees. Harry couldn't be angry at him somehow, no matter what the Slytherin have done. He started giggling and was trying to say it wasn't a bad idea however he has no effort to do it. Ron and Hermione stepped next to them wondering about their relationship.

"What was that another race?" asked Mione curiously.

"I attempted but in the end......I failed....like Ron at Potions." said in a dramatic tone. Except for Ron the group was laughing and Harry noticed the following:

"Don't be.....so.....dramatic." couldn't hold his laugh back. The ginger boy had enough and interrupted their joke with a question.

"Where you two were headed to?"

"To Honeydukes for some No-Melt ice cream," answered Draco.

"We were about to Tomes and Scrolls then Spintwitches Sporting Needs. We could hang out in an hour at Three Broomsticks. What do you say?" asked Ron gently from the boys.

"See you there mate," said Harry while walking to the sweet shop with the blonde. They have arrived and Mr. Flume was ready to serve the customers.

"We would like to buy two No-Melt ice cream sir." asked Malfoy nicely and already paid.

"Alright a moment please." he went upstairs and came back with two sticks of the requested sweets. He gave it to them saying:

"These No-Melt ice creams will taste as you wish. In a minute it tastes like strawberry then next it is mint-flavored."

"Thank you, goodbye," said Harry, and they walked out of the shop. There was still time to meet up with the others. They were talking about their childhood, happy memories, and their life. They went into the Three Broomsticks and ordered four glasses of butterbeer. They sat down in the corner and the topic came to dreams.

"Did you know that you are talking in your sleep?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because you told me something............something adorable." Harry was confused. What could he say to Draco that night when they slept together?

"Adorable?" he asked and Draco was giggling then looked into Harry's eyes.

"You told me...........you felt home in my arms." The Gryffindor looked at him with a stiff look and open-mouth. The Slytherin held Harry's hands in his and said:

"I feel home when I'm with you." The golden boy was shocked and clueless, he tried to process the information and the possible outcomes of this awkward conversation.

"What......do you mean.....by that?" asked disconcertedly. Draco gulped a bit then gave an answer:

"When I'm with you, I feel like I can be myself, I don't have to hide anything from you, not even.......my true.....feelings.....for you.

"O-okay. Ehm. This is getting awkward." Harry was laughing nervously but the blonde was about to finish.

"I......I......fell in love.......with you Harry." The Gryffindor was laughing even louder. Draco was only witnessing the unexpected reaction.

"It was a good one. I almost chocked." he shed some tears from his eyes and the blonde stated:

"I wasn't joking. I fell in love with you Harry." this statement fucking hit the boy in his stomach. He was looking at Draco like he was some monster. Harry stood up slowly and the Slytherin tried to convince him to stay.

"I-I-I......need some fresh air." said babbling. Draco was about to follow him but refused. "Harry......are you okay?"

"I......don't know. Just.......leave me alone." Harry walked outside when he bumped into Ron and Hermione.

"Hey mate, is everything alright?" asked Ron unsuccessfully then looked at Mione confused. They saw the blonde sitting in the corner alone relying upon his head between his hands. They sat down.

"Hi Draco. Can you tell me what happened?" pleased Hermione the heartbroken lover carefully. Draco refused to answer, he was crying and sobbing hard and shaking. Mione caressed her arm around the blonde's shoulder. Draco leaned his head trying to explain the incident.

"I......I told him........my feelings.....for him....and it seems like.......he.......rejected me." They went back to Hogwarts, Draco spilled the beans out to Pansy meanwhile Ron and Hermione were looking for Harry. He was nowhere to be found. Later at night, the portrait opened and steps were audible in the stairs. The lights turned on and Hermione was watching the golden boy reveal himself.

"I know you are there Harry. Show yourself or I'm gonna gut you!" The invisibility cloak lowered while Hermione was looking at her best friend furiously.

Hermione caught Harry sneaking in but couldn't escape the girl's fury. She was about to explode because she couldn't imagine his friend being such a jerk who just leaves without an explanation. Hermione pointed her middlenfinger at Harry while the boy was standing on the stairs petrified. He was much more afraid of Hermione than Voldemort. The girl started her monologue:

"How could you do that? How could you break Draco's heart in a public place?" she was shouting. Harry tried to calm her down but failed.

"Mione turn the volume down." whispered the boy.

"Not until you explain the reason why being an asshole to the person who you forgave to. Was it a joke? A horrible payback?" snapped at the golden boy.

Harry went downstairs, sat on the couch, and looking at the scorching fire. Hermione stood behind him looking a bit relaxed.

"What are you waiting for? Sit down so I can tell you my perspective," told her genuinely while the brightest witch sat next to her friend.

"When I got my first letter from him I was surprised but happy. On Hogwarts Express I slept on his chest as I have been on a cloud. I hang out more and more with him learning new things.....about him. Did you know he wants to be a healer?" Harry stopped a bit and looked at Hermione who was listening attentively.

"I.....I.....have.......no idea.......how I feel. I feel.......free and.......and......joyful. When he does something silly......I roll my eyes......but.......after a minute........my anger........disappears. I do love.......spend time with him........... I just.......never thought........this would become reality." Harry gulped and looked down to the floor. Hermione caressed her arm around Harry asking:

"You mean.......you never imagined.....you and........Draco........would be together....romantically.?" The boy nodded and couldn't hold his tears back falling down. He leaned to his friend for support, he felt like all the pressure of an entire ocean was bringing him down to the deepest point of the Earth. His heart ached more and more when he was thinking about his blonde. He knew he had made a huge mistake and he felt Draco doesn't want to see him again. Ginny opened the door after she was awakened by the two. She silently observed her ex crying for the one who hurt him until now. She headed back to bed and a plan was forming inside her mind. In the Slytherin common room, Draco has arrived while Pansy has been waiting for him to tell everything about his 'date' at Hogsmeade.

"Hi, Dray. How was your 'date' with Potter?" she asked the heart-broken blonde. Draco fell into the armchair and stayed still. After a minute or two, he started sobbing. Parkinson approached him and padded his shoulder.

"Whats the matter with you Gin. It went wrong. What happened?" Draco brushed Pansy's hand off and was about to leave when the girl asked him:

"He rejected you, didn't he?" Draco stopped and turned back to Pansy.

"I don't know!" he shouted. "He only told me to leave him alone." The boy began to cry and fell to his knees. Pansy was there to support him.

"Maybe he just needs some time to figure out how he actually feels for you." soothed Pansy the blonde.

"Or not." said sadly. He felt like the whole world was falling apart and desiderated. He needed the Gryffindor's comfort and his smile, laugh, even his stubborn attitude that drove Draco crazy sometimes or always but he loved it.

"The best advice I can give is....leave some time for him to sort out his thoughts and emotions. If he does love you, he will come back." respond the Slytherin girl to her friend who was still crying and hugging her.

"Th-thank you.....you're the best." said while cleaning his face with her napkin from tears.

"I know. Now go to bed and rest. We will have a test from Charms on Monday." recommended Pansy. Both of them headed to sleep but after the emotional roller coaster, the Slytherin couldn't fall asleep. He was thinking about Harry. When he tried to think about something else the vivid memories were flashing in front of his eyes more intensively until he let his tears come out again.

That's how he spent all night. He was suffering inside not knowing what to do. He got up three times drinking some glass of water but it didn't help. When he was finally giving up the attempt to sleep at all he heard a familiar voice. He recognized it from miles away.

"Draco, I am so sorry that I have just run away. I never intended to break your sweetheart. I feel so many things when I'm thinking about you. It is too much for me right now. Please, give me some time to process this situation and when I'm ready, I will be there for you. I love you."

The blonde fluttered pacing his dorm. He felt Harry's presence but he wasn't there. Draco created wind to make sure his Scarhead wasn't there under the Invisibility Cloak.

"If this is a trick then show yourself!" shouted out loud. Ten seconds later Pansy, Blaise, and the whole Slytherin House were standing in the common room confused gossiping about what has just happened.

"Blaise, check him out!" demanded Pansy.

"Why me?" asked in surprise. She sighed and continued.

"Because HE is a guy, and YOU ARE a guy. I don't want to see him....you know....like....."

"Okay, I get it. I go but if he kills me, you will be the cause of my demise." said sarcastically.

"Don't be so dramatic!" shouted Blaise. The tall chocolate bar was scared to even touch the handle, let alone open the door. He gathered all of his courage and entered the lion's cage. He knocked when he saw Draco trying to cut himself with a blade. Blaise pulled it out of his mate's hand on impulse.

"What are you doing mate? Are you crazy?"

"Maybe I am!" answered the Slytherin in pain and despair.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" enquired Blaise. Draco sighed and started to crumble like the uncooked cake left in the water. He was trying to explain but words come out nowhere. The silence was broke by Pansy who just entered with closed eyes asking:

"Can I open my eyes? And....maybe...come in?"

"Yea," answered Blaise. The two friends who were there for him sat next to the confused and exhausted Malfoy.

"I......I.....heard him......saying to me......the same thing......you have said, Pansy."

"Are you sure that it wasn't a dream?" asked Pansy and Draco quickly replied:

"I'm sure! I heard him in my mind. It was.....so....real like he would tell me face to face." The other two exchanged a look solicitously and tried to gently communicate to him, this is not normal. Instead, Blaise asked his mate what did Harry say to him.

"Can you recollect what did he say?"

"Crystal clear. He told me: Draco, I am so sorry that I have just run away. I never intended to break your sweetheart. I feel so many things when I'm thinking about you. It is too much for me right now. Please, give me some time to process this situation and when I'm ready, I will be there for you. I love you." he started crying in pain again. Pansy caressed him until she managed to calm him down.

"If this is true what Potter said to you, don't worry. Trust him." gave Blaise a piece of advice to the Slytherin Prince.

"Okay. I....I'm sorry that I woke you up," admitted Draco ashamed.

"You....woke up....the whole house." was the girl spitting facts. Draco became immensely red feeling much more embarrassed than never before. He couldn't look up or move. In the meantime, the other Slytherin students had gone back to sleep. In Draco's dorm, Pansy and Blaise were about to leave when the blonde finally gave out a thank you.

"Your welcome." wished Pansy.

"Sleep well you romantic." teased Blaise Draco while smirking. They went to sleep as well and the Slytherin boy was left alone to rest.

He covered himself with the blanket, closed his eyes, and fall asleep at last.

The next morning on the way to the Great Hall each and every student was looking at Draco like he was some kind of a freak. Rumors spread fast about the incident even the Gryffindors were ashamed to go to classes with the Slytherin Prince. He didn't care much, why would he? No one wants to befriend him except Blaise and Pansy. When he arrived to have breakfast he sat down, Hermonie and Ron's eyes were gouged out by Draco's presence. He poked Ron and nodded, suggesting that they should show their neighborly love to the blonde. He sighed.

"Should we?" asked in fear of her wrath.

"Yes, Ron we have to. We forgave him for the sake of Harry."

"And now the two do not even smile at each other. Great logic smarty pants." snapped back while eating.

"How many times should I tell you to not talk with a full mouth?" bickered Mione. The ginger boy's pupils were constricted and then he stood up from the table and stormed off. He ran into Harry and warned him about Miss Sassy.

"If you want to be alive don't talk to her!"

"Did you argue again?" asked querulously.

"Doesn't seem like that?" The golden boy didn't understand so he walked in and sat down next to Hermione.

"Hi, Harry."

"Good morning. I ran into Ron and he seemed frustrated. Did you argue aga-"

"I don't want to talk about it." hissed Harry. Then she bethought herself of the incident last night.

"I'm sorry, it's just.....sometimes.....it is hard to understand him. And what about you and Prince Charming?" changed the subject.

The spectacled froze in an instant as he heard the reference to Draco Malfoy. He gulped once remaining silent, he gulped twice trying to say something but failed. Hermione knew it is a sensitive topic and was stupid to ask.

"I shouldn't ask. I didn't want to upset you."

"It's okay. I heard about the incident too." reacted to Mione's apology.

"And....what are going to do about it?"

"If you want me to talk to him, I'm still unprepared." he turned his head to the Slytherin table where he caught sight of his love. Draco suddenly caught his counterpart stalking. Harry turned his focus back to Hermione as fast as he could. She giggled a bit.

"You two are made for each other." patted the Gryffindor on her friend's shoulder. "I talk to him then." She stood up and headed to the blonde.

"Can I have some words with you?" queried the smartest witch. Draco seemed a bit annoyed but allowed her to tell him what she has to say.

"Yea, but hurry. I want to be alone." responded distractedly.

"I'm here because I would like you to know that you can count me, even if Harry's processing his feelings." The Slytherin looked up in shock and waited for the girl to continue.

"That's what he said....through.....telepathy last night. I didn't.....imagine him telling me those things." Hermione didn't know about the details of the incident of course she was surprised.

"Did he....tell you....about his....feelings are....too much right now?"

"Yes." The sharp-witted witch filtered the following from what had happened:

"You two.....can communicate......through telepathy. It is a 1 in a hundred thousand chance, it is a rare ability even in our world. It is only possible when two souls are connected somehow in the astral plane. Wow!" explained to Draco who raised the most important question:

"Does it mean...I can talk to him like that?"

"Certainly," reassured him with a smile.

"That's.....awesome!" he seemed a bit more excited as he should be.

"Please, don't be harsh on Harry. He broke up with Ginny a month ago. It is hard for him to process this whole 'I'm bi' thing."

"You're right. I will be gentle." With that, they stood up and went to Charms. This is the first test of Charms this year, someone studied a lot, someone just revised the curriculum and there are those who studied nothing for the test at all. Every student sat down and Mr. Flitwick gave out the questions. Before taking the test, Draco sent a telepathic message to Harry.

"Good luck." Seconds later he got a response.

"I don't need the luck to get an acceptable grade. You need much more luck than I do." Draco smiled broadly as he heard the compliment.

They had one and a half hour to hand the tests in. The blonde was thinking what is the right answer to question twenty. He asked Harry to help him out.

"What did you answer to the question twenty?"  
B. Why?"  
"Option B and C are both acceptable because there's only a tiny difference between these two."  
"You got confused. Me too, don't worry."  
"Anyways, thanks."  
"Your welcome." and he was finally on the beam. "Wait....isn't this cheating?"  
"Physically it is not."  
"Okay. Just stop thinking about me while taking the test."  
"You ask me for the impossible task."  
"Just.....shut up."  
Harry and Draco talked to each other that afternoon through telepathy. They were enjoying themselves even if they weren't physically together.

A whole week went by after the Charms test. Mr. Flitwick is about to tell the results and his comments.

"Good morning students! As you all know by now I've corrected your tests and let me tell you some things and mistakes you have made." Everyone exchanged look with their partner and gossiping about what could they do wrong. Hermione was so self-confident she would get an Outstanding that she could only smile. However, the professor let the smartest witch know her test was not the best this time with a shaking head. Mione looked at Ron upset and started complaining about the situation. The little man finally handed out the parchments first with the worst results.

"You haven't studied anything for it, am I correct?" asked curiously. Then he kept going on. "Alright next is the Acceptable ones. It could have been better Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley, I'm surprised you get an Acceptable in my class. Good job." Ron was looking at his results and could not believe how he accomplished all of this.

"Can you believe it Mione?" pressed his paper under Hermione's nose.

"I can't," said Mione in annoyance. Everyone got their results but Draco and Harry. They thought they would get an Acceptable but their special ability helped them getting Outstanding.

"Only two tests remained in my hands which belong to Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy. I have never seen anyone who could make a difference between Option B and C of Question 20. Congratulation boys! Well done!" Both of them were shocked because they have just realized the chatting through telepathy was actually real as the fact that the Sun rises and sets each and every day. Draco was technically chill about it on the contrary Harry felt a sudden urge to talk to him in person. But he couldn't because they were in class. Professor Flitwick dismissed them and there was the chance to talk to Malfoy. Harry hurried up a bit after him and Pansy. When he reached them the Slytherin girl stopped both of them in an instant in the middle of the hallway. She looked into the Gryffindor's eyes with a protective intention towards Draco.

"Listen up Chosen One! If you ever try to come any closer, I can assure you that will be the last step of your entire, miserable life!"

declared with complete delimitation. Draco stepped in to see what does Harry want.

"It's okay Pansy." calmed his friend then turned his gaze at the spectacled. "What do you want, Potter?" queried a bit annoyed.

"I thought we agreed on first names." The two Slytherins looked at him with crossed arms and raised eyebrows. "Okay, never mind that. I wanted to talk about what happened a week ago." The blonde wanted to know too deep down, but his love ran away and now he is back and wants to initiate a conversation. "You.....rejected me. And now.....you.......want to talk about......this.....nonsense?" got nerved easily. "Don't you need.....more time?" asked scornfully Draco. Harry had no idea what he was talking about. "For what?" this question made the slender go nuts. "You....sent me a message.....telepathically how sorry you are for leaving me without an explanation! This is why that incident happened, cause I thought you told me under that stupid cloak but it turned out that wasn't the case," told Harry sucking his teeth and holding his argumentative voice back. The Gryffindor could only realize one thing:

"So it was real, this whole conversation in our heads. Why are we able to do that? Have you got any guesses?" demanded with full passion but he didn't buy it.

"Yes but even if I tell you, it won't change anything between us." claimed as cold as he could. Harry then looked into his eyes and understood what Draco really meant. It was hard to say it out loud especially accompanied by Pansy but he did because he cared for his blonde, Slytherin Prince, he even swallowed his pride to make sure his love is feeling better than before.

"I'm sorry. It was a mistake to run away without enlightening you. I......" he sighed. "It......is too much.....for me to handle....right now. It's not your fault Draco. I never......wanted to make you feel......like you were being used. It came so fast.......you caught me off guard and....-"

"I know. Listen, I tried being angry at you. I failed......after an hour. I think the best is to........avoid each other for a while. I don't know if I can even trust you." told Harry while holding back his tears, who had his feet in the ground as soon as he heard it. Pansy and Draco went away. Harry was frozen to the spot until his gang arrived bickering across the corridor.

"I had been studying for the test and I only get an A? How is this possible?" shouted the curly ginger-haired girl.

"At least you could be happy I got an A." pleaded Ron to Mione.

"Well it's your best performance but mine isn't." Finally, they passed Harry and asked him who is right but the legendary wasn't in the mood to solve their problems since he had his own issues to deal with. He lashed out in anger unintentionally.

"Can you two stop arguing......just for a minute???" His friends looked at him in fear.

"What's wrong mate?" asked Ron and out of the blue, the Gryffindor became more red than a crab fueled with frustration. He started laughing nervously asking:

"What's wrong? What's wrong? Do you know what's wrong? I RUINED everything with HIM!" Hermione took a breath.

"Would you like to fill us in on the details?" Harry stood there thinking: is it worth to tell them or not? I am so pissed, I know they are trying to help me but can they? They suppose to look like a couple but they are constantly arguing. No, they can not help.

Without a word, he headed back to his dorm. He slammed the door behind him and kicked into his bedside table so strong that its left leg broke. He didn't care much about it. He wanted to fix his mistake but hadn't any idea how. Draco doesn't even want to see him anymore if he understood Malfoy's words right. He spent all day in with his thoughts. He missed lunch and dinner, his friends were worried about his well-being. Hermione came up with an excellent idea of how to make Harry relaxed. In the Great Hall, it is time for the owls to deliver letters and packages to the students. They are clumsy as usual and because of that Ginny got the letter which was delivered to Draco Malfoy. She wants to get an act of revenge on the blonde after Harry broke up with her. She reads the letter very carefully and then gives it to the Slytherin.

"Hey, the owl delivered it wrong. It is yours, not mine." with that she sat back to the Gryffindor table.

"Thanks?!" said Draco in surprise. He opens the parchment and reads it.

Dear Draco,

I hope you have a good time at school. I didn't want to write first but it seems like you forgot to write to me every weekend. I know, you have to study hard and there is Harry. I just hope at least everything is fine and you two are actually getting along like when we were on Diagon Alley. And......your father's imprisonment is longer than expected. It is likely he will be receiving the Dementor's Kiss before New Year. I would like to visit him with you......the last time.

I love you and take care of your friends.

Mum

Draco began to tremble after he managed to figure out what was going on. He was inundated with fear and uncertainty. Pansy asked him why did he look paler than usual. He then gave the letter to her to read. As a good friend, she caressed her arm around the blonde. His mind became a huge mess. His thoughts were twitching, he didn't know where his mind is. In the Gryffindor tower, Harry was about to go to sleep when he felt a mordant pain in his heart. He knew it was Draco, but why? The Slytherin said himself he doesn't want to bump into him but then again why Harry felt Draco needed help? It was excruciating not to learn what was going on. He stood up and headed to the Great Hall. Ginny suddenly appeared and was asking for a favor:

"Hey, Harry. I didn't see you at lunch, is everything okay?"

"Yea but I'm kinda in a hurry." said edgily.

"Can I borrow your Invisibility Cloak for tonight?" Harry looked shocked but snapping out of it he said:

"Why would you need that? It doesn't matter, it was my father's. I don't want anything bad to happen to it."

"Okay, thanks anyway." Harry rushed as he could and Ginny took the cloak without anyone noticing. She left the school ground to visit someone special. In the meantime supper was almost done and most of the students were heading back to their dorms. When he arrived he spotted Draco sitting alone reading that letter again, and again. The Gryffindor was conflicted about approaching him. Reason 1 is Pansy and reason 2 is Draco himself. He couldn't help himself but approach the blonde anyway, what he has to lose?  
"I can't.......why?" murmured Draco not noticing Harry at all. He sat down next to him to find out what made Draco feel hurt all of a sudden. When he read it he knew what he has to do. He hugged Malfoy saying:

"I'm here. I will....always be here. I can't stand it when you are hurt. You deserve a brighter future than that." The blonde realized who has been hugging him and felt a bit uncomfortable but didn't fight it.

"Why......are you here?" asked him sobbing.

"I felt an excruciating pain in my heart. Somehow I knew it was you. I felt something made you mournful. I just couldn't stand it." said Harry while stroking his fingers through Malfoy's blonde and shiny hair.

"I know you told me to avoid each other but......I....-"

"It's actually......great......that you broke the rules. I am.....a mess right now. Your presence feels......divine. Besides my mum thinks we are on good terms." The Gryffindor pulled away with a smirk on his face.

"Aren't we?" quizzed the Prince. Draco started laughing then stopped.

"There is a wall....between us. When you left, my world shattered into billion pieces and I built up a wall to not feel anything again. But then this little information and your attempts to talk to me cracked that wall."

"Is it a good thing?" queried Harry but no answer came only a tighter hug from the Slytherin. After some minutes Hermione arrived looking for Harry. She saw the two hugging each other. Draco noticed Mione and asked her to join them.

"Hi, Mione!" cried through the isles of the tables. The girl approached them nervous.

"Hello, I see you two are.....?"

"I guess."

"What brought you two back together?" Draco took a big breath.

"My father will plausibly get the Dementor's Kiss before New Year' Eve. My mum wants to visit him one last time."

"I'm so sorry to hear this. Please accept my sincere condolences."

"Thank you. It means a lot-" the young lady couldn't help herself but hugging Malfoy who appreciated it. Hermione pulled away and looked at Harry worried.

"Is something wrong?"

"I can't find Ginny anywhere. I wanted to tell her something important but she is nowhere."

"She was asking me if she could borrow my cloak tonight but I refused."

"Maybe she stole it." noticed Draco.

"Why would she do that?" asked Mione furiously.

"I will check if it is still in my dorm." said the Gryffindor while preparing to go. Draco grabbed his hand.

"Thanks.....for...everything." The two looked into the eyes of each other again in trans ( I mean gay) but the witch snapped him out of it because there was something they had to solve.

"Can we go?" Harry jumped and Malfoy giggled.

"Um....yeah. Good night Draco."

"Sweet dreams." Everyone stood up and went to their dorms to have asleep. Meanwhile going through the corridors Granger couldn't stop complaining about how stupid is Ginny.

"First my test and now this? What have I ever done to deserve this? Shouldn't we tell a professor?"

"Focus Mione! Maybe she has been lurking around like a ghost, you know Halloween is coming up next week."

"Really? Then why would she need the Invisibility Cloak? For practicing?" Both of them arrived to the entrance door, said the password and started investigating.

Harry opened the door and looked around his room if anything was missing. Every single item was in place and still, no one repaired the bedside table since his burst of anger. Hermione stepped closer.

"What happened to the nightstand?" she asked with an open mouth.

"Oh. That was me," reassured Mione while looking for his Invisibility Cloak under the bed.

"Why did you....-? Oh, no sweat! I've got this." she grabbed her wand and pointed at the little cupboard next to the bed. "Reparo!" The broken pieces were gluing together and at the top of that, it looked neat just like before its accident. Finally, Harry climbed out from under the bed with the box in which he holds his Invisibility Cloak. He took the lid off, and to their surprise, the cloak was intact.

"So Ginny didn't steal it, but where is she then?" demanded the girl pacing back and forth.

"Maybe Luna can help us, they are like biscuit and milk or sugar and tea or-"

"I see they are very close. Hurry before it's a curfew," ordered him like a boss to their workers.

"Actually, we need to get some rest. She is fine. Don't worry!" expressed his disagreement in a light tone. Hermione on the other hand didn't think the same as her friend. She headed to Luna immediately but McGonagall was the hall monitor and asked where she was going.

"What am I seeing here Ms. Granger? Walking the corridor near curfew, is everything alright?" asked with amazement from the young witch.

"I was about to visit Luna Lovegood because.......we studied together this afternoon and she has my......DADA book." explained the little Gryffindor to the headmistress.

"And how is that it just popped up in your mind?" questioned Hermione which she replied:

"I am bickering with Ron a lot these days. It totally caught my attention." McGonagall informed her pupil it is not allowed to walk these corridors after 10 o'clock. She left and Mione was standing there clueless.

The next morning the beautifying Gryffindor saw Ginny's ugly reflection in the mirror. The missing girl stepped closer to greet her:

"Good morning Mione!" Hermione froze up like she'd seen a ghost. She asked her friend with hesitation about her sudden disappearance from last night.

"Wh-wher-where have you been?"

"I heard you worried the shit out of yourself. Sorry I didn't tell you anything."

"It is more important you are safe and sound. I wanted to talk to you about having a girl/guy night out at the weekend in London."

The youngest Weasley sat on the edge of the bed when she heard this idea. With raised eyebrows and a face of doubt, she turned towards Mione.

"Are you sure that you are Hermione Granger?" teased her fellow witch. They both burst into laughter. "Do the boys know about it, or anyone else?"

"Nobody. I'll ask McGonagall for permission, though after last night's incident, I don't think she'll let us go," explained Ginny.

"Did you get detention?"

"Luckily not, but you know her. Do well and do have well." Ginny nodded in agreement. In the boys' dormitory for the first time in a while, Ron was about to wake Harry up. He whispered in his ears, slapped him even removed the blanket from him pointlessly. He slept like a log no one could wake him up at this point. Ron thought of something clever and shouted:

"DRACO IS LOOKING AT YOU NAKED!" he got up so fast, he almost fell off the bed. Weasley couldn't help himself but laugh a bit at Harry's reaction.

"Get lost!" cried out aggressively.

In the Great Hall at the Slytherin table, Draco was raving about the previous dinner when Harry comforted the blonde, even though the Slytherin told the Gryffindor to stay away. Zabini and Pansy hoped that the two enemies would finally reconcile. The door of the Great Hall opened, allowing the golden trio to enter. Harry took a look at the Greens and the Duke of Slytherin gave him a soft, honest smile. The little survivor gave Draco a friendly waving that he was happy to see him. All the students looked at the two boys, then continued to eat their breakfast. The three of them sat down at the table of their house, took a few bites on their plates, and discussed the major events.

"You know what I was thinking?" said Hermione firmly. The two friends looked at each other, and they had an idea she was thinking of something crazy.

"Let's hear it then!" snapped up Ron in curiosity. Hermione giggled a little then kept going on...

"I was thinking about going to the Autumn Festival in London this weekend." Ron continued his breakfast undisturbed, but Harry looked questioning his girlfriend.

"Can I know the reason behind this?" Hermione put the cup on the table and turned her head towards the boy.

"Actually I thought you could clear your mind off, but when I saw you and Draco made peace it will be just fun." He looked at his plate shyly, not a bit blushing. Finally, he asked the question he was expecting no as an answer.

"Can I invite.....Draco?" The girl nodded excitedly.

After the classes, Harry was about to approach Draco but he disappeared among the other students. Potter thought he will ask him right before or after dinner. Hermione talked to headmistress McGonagall about their day off at the weekend, hoping she will give them permission to leave the grounds. Ron and Harry went to see Hagrid for Care of Magical Creatures. The giant asked them to help him to clean the Owlery. When they had finished clearing the feces, the golden boy was saddened to see the owls fluttering their wings. On the way back to the castle they ran into Draco, so the raven-black-haired Gryffindor had the opportunity to invite the blonde Slytherin to the Autumn Festival.

"Hey. Good to see you." greeted the boy with enthusiasm.

"Hi Potter, Weasley." smiled a bit.

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Then, spill the beans," said Draco while his face looked at the Gryffindor with a tired but relieved look.

"Would you like....to come with me.....this weekend to the....Autumn Festival?" The Slytherin first lit up but then realized he had to organize a Halloween party with the other prefects. His smile frowned and said:

"It would be great Harry, unfortunately, I have to help the other prefects to throw the Halloween party."

"Oh, right. I forgot for a moment you are a prefect and have some duties." They said goodbye, and Ron noticed that the Slytherin Prince was not a prefect. It's been a short week. Lucky for them, the headmistress let them go, but just this once. In front of the school gates, they apparated to London. Hermione looked at Harry, whose face was filled with sadness and relief.

"So Harry.....Draco couldn't come with us?" prying the witch. The green-eyed wizard shook his head and continued to ramble with his friends to the festival. When they arrived, they were greeted by a giant straw bales maze. The muggles were happy to participate in such a program until the wizards found it not so exciting. They were getting deeper and deeper when a man dressed like a skeleton jumped in front of them. In the wake of the great shock, Harry and Ron got their wands to protect themselves. A spell was almost cast, and the clever girl spun the two boys by their shoulders and said:

"Calm down guys. This is fun. Now, give me your wands, or I will bring the Slytherins here to insult the muggles." A threatening statement was made. The two boys defiantly but gave in. Five minutes later, they were out of the labyrinth and they saw a concert, a variety of Bazaar games, and souvenir stands.

"Which one would you like to try first?" curiously asked the freckled redhead Weasley.

"Actually, it's Harry's night out. He should decide."

"Why is this his-" Hermione punched her boyfriend in the side and looked at Ron with a sharp look.

"Don't be so insensitive. He has a hard time if you didn't realize it."

"I know but I want to have some fun too." Mione gave up arguing and was about to ask Harry what he wanted to do, but the boy had already left on his own.

"Where did he go?" She looked around desperately and then in anger, she hit Ron a few times.

"Ow, Mione! Stop hitting me!"

"It's all your fault because you're always thinking about yourself. Can't you see Harry needs to clear his head and take his mind off of Draco?" snapped Granger at her boyfriend.

"Really? Is this what you think of me?" freaked out the redhead.

"Sometimes." answered the smart one.

Away from the quarrels of the couple, Harry felt a little better. He looked around the stalls, but for some reason, he didn't like any of them. The concert was in full swing and from the dancing crowd, he noticed a familiar hair crown.

"I must be imagining it, Draco himself said he didn't have time to go to the festival with us." he thought.

After he shook his head, he kept walking when he saw an old childhood dream. Every time he saw it on TV, he felt the urge to try it. His eyes lit up and smiled at the corner of his mouth.

"Good Evening sir, how much are you asking me to sit up?" he asked happily. A middle-aged man turned his head to hear the voice, then said:

"Good evening young man. It will be 4 pounds." Harry took a five-pound note out of his jacket pocket and put it in the man's hand. The already half-bald employee sighed faintly.

"I don't have a chance." The Gryffindor generously answered the problem.

"Feel free to keep that pound." He raised his guard, and then he waved Harry on to get in. The boy took his place without delay but there was a little too much space.

"You're gonna have to wait for another person to sit in if you don't mind." the man spoke. The bespectacled just nodded. Minutes passed before the pole rose again, and allowing the other person in. They were ready to see the night vision of London from above. Harry, immersed in his thoughts did not see who was sitting next to him. Suddenly a familiar voice struck his ears.

"What a coincidence I bumped into you." He turned his head towards the voice, and the surprise was visible on his face.

"Draco?! What are you doing here? I thought you had a meeting with the other prefects. If that was a joke, just leave me alone." Harry was confused and he was waiting for an explanation.

"I thought the same, however, Pansy dragged me to this.....event to have some fun or something," he said it unanimously as he was looking for Harry's green eyes. The Slytherin tightened the pole when the Ferris wheel went up. He looked down a little bit and he got sick. Harry realized there was going to be trouble so he put his arm around Draco's shoulder.

"Are you okay?" asked Harry nervously. Draco could only breathe in the heat of the moment.

"Are you afraid of heights?" looked at his panicked friend. The blonde trembled like a leaf and did not move. His head kept looking towards the ever-distant ground. He suddenly felt the touch of warm fingers on his chin, then his head nailed to his seated partner. The gray eyes met the emerald eyes. There was some inexplicable tranquility coursing through Draco's body.

"Don't worry, I'm here," said Harry quieting the other person's mood. "Just, don't look down." The Slytherin Prince rose from shock.

"Then where should I look?" shouted the blonde. The confident Gryffindor smiled at Draco.

"Look at me." The blonde backed off slightly, but he felt safe next to him. He also did as Harry asked.

"Sorry, if I freaked you out, Harry. Why am I scared of heights when I rode brooms?" asked himself. All of a sudden the Ferris wheel stopped and the two boys were at the top. They could see London in lights.

"I've never seen this side of the capital," explained Harry.

"Me neither." The Gryffindor looked at the Slytherin with a surprised face.

"You have never been to.....in London....at night? Are you joking?"

"I'm not. My parents.....never took me....to these......'muggle' programs." Harry's heart ached that Draco couldn't enjoy the festival as a child, even though his parents could afford it. He hugged the blonde.

"I'm sorry." Few seconds passed. "When I was little and saw the Ferris wheel on the TV, I really wanted to sit on it." He chuckled. "I asked them if we could at least go once but they were just laughing at me saying: we go but you stay at home." Draco hugged him back and gently stroked that coal-black hair. They felt as if the world had disappeared around them and they would be in the middle of everything. Slowly their lips approached each other in the form of a kiss, that was as pure and passionate as snowflakes falling from the sky in the middle of Christmas Eve.

"Hey, you lovebirds! We're only waiting for you!" shouted Pansy. Draco and Harry split from the big scare. The Ferris wheel started moving towards the ground. The couple got out and greeted their friends with very annoyed faces.  
( I just think picture this, Draco starts saying insults and runs off with Harry to continue to smog him, but no)  
"Thank you....for......greeting us." said the blonde Slytherin with a little sullen tone.

"Were we....interrupting something?" asked the girl with short, black hair; looking fiendishly at the two boys.

"Well......I was having the best kiss of my life and-"

"This was the best....with me?" interrupted Harry the conversation, which seemed to be a fight. He turned to his boyfriend and answered the question with a happy smile. Meanwhile, Pansy got tired of waiting so she headed to the concert. Rick Ashely almost finished performing his song called Never Gonna Give You Up (https://www.bing.com/videos/search?q=never+gonna+give+you+up&view=detail&mid=4E7B1C0F8E67E9F7B1364E7B1C0F8E67E9F7B136&FORM=VIRE0&ru=%2fsearch%3fq%3dnever%2bgonna%2bgive%2byou%2bup%26qs%3dLS%26pq%3dnever%2b%26sc%3d8-6%26cvid%3d7E6B3C0B5B1B4CCD8143AAC1FB5D18E2%26FORM%3dQBRE%26sp%3d1%26sid%3d31FD8BFEA1B9631E102C8440A007620F%26format%3dsnrjson%26jsoncbid%3d1). The gang started dancing with the crowd. Everyone enjoyed the rhythm even Draco who doesn't like to be so extroverted. After one more song, they spent their time with Bazaar games. Ron put his money to a test to see if he could swing the big hammer so the ball could ring the bell.

"You will do great, your muscles are flexing as hell." purred Hermione to his boyfriend to encourage him. The redheaded Gryffindor took the hammer and lifted it up behind him with difficulty, then stopped for a moment to return his momentum. He put his hands on the handle and put all his strength into it. The ball went up and just reached the bell at the top.

"I......I...did it! You see that I did it Mione!" rejoiced Ron while his girlfriend hugged him.

"I told you could do it. My muscular bear."

"What are Harry and Draco doing?" asked the boy. "Maybe smogging like the lovebirds they are"

Meanwhile, Harry and Draco were trying to hit the finish line. Their competitive spirit hasn't let down after the last month. They agreed that the first one to lose will take the winner on a date.

"Shall we?" asked Harry while smiling broadly at the Slytherin. Draco was fueled by the desire to win at last and his naughty ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) smile was drawn on his face. They both took their bullets and the black-hair started counting down.

"Ready, set, go!" Harry hit three bottles with precise aim, while his partner fired all the bullets at once and knocked down seven bottles.

"Are you...kidding me???" asked Harry indignantly.

"You didn't tell me how many can be shot at once. Use your head a little, scarface." he smiled when he saw Harry's face, which he found very adorable.

"I demand a rematch!" said the Gryffindor upset and in disbelief.

"Alright. I hope you will be faster this time." Once again, they took a few bullets and after the countdown, they both took down four bottles with precise aim. Only one has left. The Slytherin took advantage of the opportunity to kiss Harry's face, who lost focus on the throw so Draco managed to win this round as well with a little cheating.

"I won! Where will you take me on our date?" He asked him with bright eyes and his boyfriend sighed. He looked into the depths of those beautiful gray eyes and he became sad when saw that Draco had never won anything on his own. When he saw how happy his partner became, his mouth moved to a soft smile.

"I'll figure it out." Before the blonde could say anything, Ron and Hermione arrived. Pansy was still dancing at the concert.

"What did you guys do?" Draco was delighted to report how he had managed to beat the great Harry Potter. Hermione laughed at herself, the people around them were just looking at the four. Ron couldn't hold him off much longer, but he did say it was a very low blow. And Harry had to listen to the story of his ugly defeat.

"Is everything alright Harry?" queried Draco.

"Yeah, it's just.......never mind." He sighed and grabbed the Slytherin's hand. "I'm happy to see you smile like that. It suits you."

"Are you angry at me because I cheated, aren't you?" demanded the blonde. (oop)

"No, I expected that actually. I'm angry at myself that I let you distract me." The tall and thin boy stopped, embraced the Gryffindor from behind, and whispered in his ear:

"I'm sorry. I....took it....a bit...far. I know you suppose to take me on a date, but what if I take you?" All of Harry's cartilage trembled as Draco's breath touched his skin.

"Apology accepted." The other couple were waiting for them at the entrance of the maze of straw bales. They were heading for the exit when someone pulled Draco in. A few seconds later the golden trio discovered he was missing, although it won't be hard to find that shiny, blonde hair crown in the crowd.

"Where is he?" noticed Harry. Hermione turned her face to his friend with a relieved look.

"Maybe he went back to Pansy."

"He never leaves without a word. I go back to find him and at least scream his head off." Suddenly, a flash of light broke the dialogue that happened not far from where they were standing. All three looked in the direction of the light, but they had no idea what or rather who caused it.

"What....the bloody hell was that? Did you feel it?" asked Ron in awe.

"Yes. Someone used.....magic."

"Draco is in trouble." Accompanied by a slight gust of wind, the aforementioned person apparated to Harry. Seemingly he was trembling and searching for the eyes of his love, hoping it was just a nightmare.

"Draco! Where have you been? What happened? What was that light?" he filled him with questions, but he couldn't say anything other than:

"He.....escaped! He escaped....from..." Harry's eyes were filled with tears, and he held the Slytherin who was in shock, close to him. He tried to calm him down, but it was hard.

"Draco's father, Lucius Malfoy is on the loose and we haven't heard from him. Must have been a couple of hours ago," stated Mione.

"But how would he have found him so soon? This would be the last place he'd look for him, among Muggles," said Harry.

"True." added Draco in a dying voice. Harry held him even tighter.

"Ssshhh, I'm here. Everything is going to be fine." said reassuringly the guy with raven black hair.

"We must....go back to Hogwarts...NOW!" demanded the smart girl. Everyone nodded in unison. They apparated back to the gate and then walked until they saw Ginny in the yard.

"Hello guys, I was about to go after you but you're here. Why are you here so early???" asked the youngest Weasley in surprise.

"We will tell you later. We must take Draco to Madam Pomfrey and then notify the Aurors that someone has escaped from Azkaban."

"What??? Who??? And why is the blonde in shock?" quizzed Ginny.

"I'll tell you everything after we make sure he is not on loose," said the group riding with their broomsticks while heading to McGonagall. Harry took his love to the hospital wing. As he opened the door the old lady was checking on a Ravenclaw Quidditch player who broke his arm and his ribs.

"Good evening Madam!" She looked up at the sound and immediately caught her eye on Draco.

"Good evening young men. What happened to him?"

"His father escaped from Azkaban and may have tried to kidnap him. When he came back, he was in shock, and maybe even now. I don't know what to do, I've tried to calm him down but-"

"Don't worry, Mr. Potter. I'll prescribe him three bottles of soothing potions, every night before bed, he must drink half a bottle of them. I would like to examine him if he has some injuries that we can't see immediately." said in a calming but strict tone.

"Would it...be a problem if I-"

"No dear. I think he needs some support from those who love him." she smiled and went back to her office. Draco sat down on the nearest empty bed and drank half of one of his bottles. He went to bed and Harry covered him up.

"Are you....staying?" the Gryffindor just smiled, took the blonde's hand, and looked into his eyes.

"Yes. I will not leave you alone." he kissed Draco's forehead, who was becoming more and more immersed in the world of dreams. The Gryffindor got sleepy too. A few hours later, he wakes up and the Slytherin who was supposed to sleep is scratching the faded Dark Mark. He's shaking, sweating like a horse. Harry was going to see if the other one has a fever.

"Boiling-hot." He'd take out his wand on instinct, but Hermione has it.

"Damn it, Mione!" The only thing he could do was to ask for help. By the time he got out of that chair, Madam was there with a cold towel. He seemed to have calmed down, but the boy with the glasses is seriously concerned about what happened last night.

"Why does he have a fever?" asked in fear.

"Sometimes, when we got shocked, our bodies react like this." She explained while soaking the towel in the ice water.

"And this type of reaction means the shock was too intense?" quizzed Harry Pomfrey worryingly. She sighed.

"As I've seen, he could barely talk. It's a miracle he could walk with support." Harry had all these feelings of hatred for Lucius. If he could do it now, he would slowly torture Malfoy Sr. to let him find out how it feels like to suffer, if Azkaban wasn't enough. His thoughts were disturbed by the creaking of the door. Hermione and Ron rushed to their best friend, who spent the whole night there.

"Good morning Harry! How is he?" questioned Mione.

"He had a fever, according to Madam Pomfrey, he got an intense shock while meeting his father unwillingly. And how about the Aurors?" explained Harry some details.

"McGonagall called Shacklebolt, but he told us Lucius is still in prison. He was there the whole time. No one reported anyone who would have escaped."

"But....Draco said....his father...was there. Maybe.....found a way to escape without anyone to notice and get back."

"And how you explain that he knew where Malfoy was?" asked Ron. For a moment the smaller Gryffindor was uncertain and then he remembered Draco was scratching the Dark Mark.

"Perhaps he used the Dark Mark to make contact with his son." Hermione stepped forward with sorrow in her eyes.

"Only Voldemort could use the Dark Mark to contact his followers. The Death Eaters weren't able to use it for that purpose."

Harry sat down on Draco's bed, completely desperate for what to do. He felt he had to protect the blonde from his father, no matter what.

"What if it wasn't his father who tried to kidnap him?"

"Or maybe it was just a Halloween prank. You know, trick or treat. Sorry, but maybe your boyfriend did a bad thing to someone and now got this prank in return. From what I can see, the result was pretty severe." Harry thought for a moment.

"Hermione, have you told anyone your night out?" asked her edgily. She grabbed her head and breathed out.

"Only to Ginny, maybe she told.....no way. She's not like that."

"There has to be a solution." demanded the bespectacled. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth in fury. Draco awoke and grabbed Harry's hand. The Slytherin looked into his eyes with positivity.

"Don't worry! I...faced him in the past. I can do it again."

"What did he do to you exactly?" queried the girl. Draco tried to recollect his memories but couldn't.

"I.....I....only...remember....his...voice but...it was.....nothing....like that." The trio were horrified to hear what the Slytherin had told them.

"So, he looked...like him, but...it wasn't him?" asked Ron confused.

"Trick or real?" His face has already revealed that he has a suspicion. The others looked at him confused.

I will update later


End file.
